


Stars in Their Eyes

by Lady_Nightshade



Series: Just Another Day in the Tower [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Costume Party, Crack, Gen, Movie Night, Not Serious, Star Wars References, darcy introduces them to pop culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Tony introduce the super soldiers and Thor to Star Wars and then have a costume party.  Because yes.  That's why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars in Their Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VivaMyVida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaMyVida/gifts).



> VivaMyVida asked a while ago if I'd write a Star Wars one based off of a prompt they'd seen. I said I wouldn't be using the prompt because I'd already started this and it was in a different direction. So this is for you, since you were already thinking what I was, Viva.
> 
> Coulson lives and all his friends know- I wanted him here. Fury is around too. Why? Because Mace Windu. Loki wasn’t in the tower yet. Yes, Clint has a little French Bulldog named Clive because I say so. I like this- I can just say things and they happen! Run on sentences are my friends…
> 
> No, still don't own them...

* * *

 

Darcy surveyed the scene before her and wondered if Star Wars had been a bad idea… you know, the whole daddy issues, evil empire being overthrown by a golden boy, long lost family, robotic hand, switching sides for good thing that sort of mirrors some of the team’s lives… at least there was no incest on the team… _oh sweet Jeeeezuz please let there be no incest in the team! No one’s related… that they knew of… but SHIELD wouldn’t have let that happen- someone would have said something… right?_

It had started out innocently enough, really.

One morning as Darcy was stumbling around the communal kitchen in her slippers and robe (the one that she may or may not have swiped from the last fancy hotel Tony had put them up in that time they all went to some super science convention- i.e. the last time that Tony, Bruce, and Jane science-gasmed themselves into a coma away from the tower where she made sure they ate in between her ‘working’ while poolside), Tony had come in looking manic, fresh off of a science bender. 

“Why grandma, what big bags your eyes have!” Darcy cried as she slapped her palms to her cheeks in mock surprise.

Tony eyed her through blurry (and twitchy- _very_ twitchy) eyes. “What are you implying, Lewis?”

“That you got no sleep,” she deadpanned.

Tony stuck his finger up in the air. “I’ll have you know that I-“

“Did not sleep a wink last night, sir?” Jarvis supplied ‘helpfully.’

Tony’s arms dropped down to his sides as he rolled his head and looked upward in a gesture that reminded Darcy of a disgruntled toddler with a ‘ _but moooooooooom_ ’ expression. “Butt out Jarvis- whose side are you on?”

Jarvis replied with all the patience of someone used to dealing with tantrums.  “I assure you sir, I am on yours.  Which is why I keep Miss Darcy abreast of your sleeping habits to better take care of you.”

Tony huffed, though he had no venom in his tone. “Traitor.”

“Lack of sleep will give you wrinkles, sir.”

Tony made a face.  “You don’t _know_ that.”

“Why find out?” Jarvis quipped back.

Darcy noted that instead of responding, Tony was currently trying to understand why his AI wasn’t using science or facts.

“Go to bed, Tony,” Darcy said as she went to turn on the coffee maker.

“No.”

Darcy turned around to look at the man who was currently doing his mad scientist impression. “Tony-”

Tony’s face was right in front of hers. Waving a hand in front of her nose, he said, “These aren’t the droids you’re looking for…”

Darcy rolled her eyes.

Tony kept trying, “He can go about his business…”

Darcy shook her head, “Tony, you haven’t become one with the Force in the past 20 hours- go to bed.”

“Now, move along,” he persisted.

“Oh, we’re moving along, that’s for sure,” Darcy said, taking hold of his shoulders.  “March. _Now_.”

Steve and Bucky watched Darcy spin Tony around and push him out of the kitchen from their seats at the breakfast bar. They each remained silent as she ushered and shoed him into the elevator, ordering him to go to bed and asking Jarvis to ensure that he did.   They eyed her as she came back in and watched her coffee percolate but never said a word.

Clint dropped down from the vent and sat on the counter top.  “Hey Darcy, how far down the list is Star Wars?” 

“Below The Godfather but above The Matrix trilogies. Why?”

Casting a glance at Steve and Bucky, Clint grinned at her.  “Better bump it to the top of the list.”

Darcy looked at the two confused super soldiers and then back at Clint.  Switching to Eyebrow (the language the spies had taught her where they only spoke with their eyes), she stepped right in front of him so that neither of the soldiers could see her face since Bucky spoke it too. _I have my reservations about it._  She ‘said.’

Clint quirked a brow.  _Why’s that?_

 _You know, the whole…_ Darcy slipped her hand into her robe’s sleeve and flailed around slightly while making a pained ‘AHHHHHH!’ face before straightening.

 _Why woul-OOOOOOOOH…_ Clint thought about it and shrugged.  _They should be able to handle it. Probably._

Darcy shrugged too.  “Sure, why not.”  She turned to the two at the bar. “Forget Grease guys, we’re watching Star Wars this movie night.”

*

Originally she’d just planned on doing a regular screening.  But that was before Tony heard about it.  Darcy decided there was no such thing as ‘regular’ or ‘simple’ to Tony Stark, poster child of excess. The man had decided to go all out. Invitations (elaborate gift baskets complete with their own toy lightsabers, themed snacks, and little sports team-esque flags that said ‘Rebels’) were sent out to the members of the team.

As much as she was looking forward to it, Darcy was still having second thoughts.  When Darcy hinted to Steve and Bucky that parts of the movies might hit a bit close to home, Steve just assured her that no matter how similar story lines might be to their lives, all team members knew it was just a movie. Steve obviously wasn’t worried about emotional triggers.  Oh well, she’d warned them. 

Movie night rolled around and they all gathered in the media room.  Tony and Darcy had both agreed to show the original trilogy first.  The soldiers and Thor would see the movies as the rest of the world had. Out of order (“You mean, the _better_ order.” “Shut up, Tony. The new movies weren’t _THAT_ bad.” “…Jar Jar Binks.” “… _Touche_.”).

The movie night ended up going like this.

Bucky took an immediate liking to Han. Everyone found out that Sam can do the Chewi noise.  Like really well. It was like being in surround sound (more so than what was there already with Tony’s tricked out media room). Steve only paled slightly when Han was frozen and if Bucky squeezed his shoulder and leaned into Steve a little to let his body heat fend off the memories of ice no one said a thing. Bucky only cringed slightly when Luke lost his hand and both he, Steve, and Thor all gasped when Darth revealed the truth to Luke. 

Everyone had stopped watching the movie and turned to watch their reactions.  That was the problem with classics in pop culture- it tended to ruin the surprises that movies could make.  Jarvis captured the moment on film and printed photo copies for everyone.  Darcy hung one of everyone in the room looking at the three of ‘virgins’ and their expressions on the media room wall.

At the end of the Return of the Jedi, Steve, Bucky, and Thor all sighed. 

“Wow,” Steve said. 

“That was pretty good,” agreed Bucky- certainly better than their Twilight fest had been. 

“Indeed,” agreed Thor.  “That was a good tale.”

“Next movie night we can watch the rest of them,” Darcy told them.

“There are _more_?” Bucky asked wide-eyed, looking at her. 

“Yeah…” Darcy nodded. They’re the story of how Darth Vader became Darth Vader… though…”

“Though what?” Steve asked.

“Jar Jar Binks…”

“Ugh,” Tony rolled his eyes. “Seriously.”

“Oh I don’t know,” Sam said. “Meesa not tink he was dat bad…” he finished with a Jar Jar impression.  The only response he got back was a face full of pillows. “How woooed,” he huffed at his assailants. 

*

The next movie night they all piled back into the media room and sat down to watch the newer movies. 

As the movies progressed, all of the boys turned to look at Jane.  “What?” She asked, looking up when she felt everyone’s eyes on her.

Steve was the first one to speak. “… Nothing… it’s just…” he inclined his head to the screen, motioning to Padme, who was currently talking with the future Darth Vader.

“Yeah…” Bucky nodded.

Tony looked at Bucky, “I never thought about it, but-”

Bucky just nodded at him, “Seriously…”

Jane still couldn’t figure out what they were talking about.  “ _What_?”

Thor gave her shoulder a squeeze and pulled her in a little closer to his side.  “You bear a striking resemblance to the actress, dearest.”  He said, looking at her as well.

Jane tilted her head in thought and then looked back at the screen.  “…I don’t see it.”

Jane wasn’t the only one who resembled someone in the movie.  “Hey, does anyone else think that Fury looks an awful lot like-”

“Don’t say it, Tony,” Clint interrupted.

The boys ended up watching Star Wars several more times after the official movie nights.  When Tony walked in on them watching for the third time in a month he decided to do something about it.  He had Jarvis send out costume party invites that night- the theme? Star Wars, naturally. He dedicated the next day to ordering various themed decorations and finding a band that could play cantina music. Turns out, there’s not as many bands willing to play Star Wars themed music as you’d expect.  In the end Jarvis was DJ and instead played music from the soundtracks. Sometimes he projected the cantina band on the wall to make Tony happy since he’d wanted live music.

By the day of, the event hall in the tower had been decked out.  Stars hung from the ceiling among small planets, asteroid fields, model ships, and even the Death Star. Spotlights in the shapes of stars, X-Wings, and light sabers glided across the dance floor.  Tables were each decorated with a different theme- there was a speeder race table, a robot table, a Jawa table, a Hoth table, an Ewok themed table, etc., and of course, tables dedicated to each of the main characters. The drinks all looked like they’d come straight out of the cantina on Tatooine, and the food at the buffet all had themed name cards (the Space Balls pasta was a popular dish. Tony resolved to show the soldiers and Thor Space Balls later after he realized they didn’t get the joke.).

The best part about the party though, was the costumes. Everyone had been pretty secretive about theirs, but Tony was confident that with Jarvis helping out, everyone would look great for the big night. He wasn’t disappointed. The Super Soldiers arrived first. Steve was dressed as A New Hope Luke (not all that surprising, if Tony was being honest), and Bucky showed up as Anakin pre-Darth.  Thor walked in next dressed as Attack of the Clones Obi-Wan Kenobi (he had the beard for it, Darcy had reasoned), with Jane at his side dressed as Queen Amidala with full on queen robes- she even had the voice down!  Darcy was impressed.  Darcy herself was following behind them dressed (as she referred to her) as Cinnabon Princess Leia in the white robes from A New Hope.  She and Jarvis had done a joint costume and he appeared beside her as a hologram projection of the ‘help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you’re my only hope,’ Leia recording from the same movie.

Natasha and Clint walked in as battle Padme in the white outfit from the arena scene in Attack of the Clones and old Obi-Wan from A New Hope.  Jarvis had ordered all of the Jedi the collector’s lightsabers made of glass and neon light tubes, which Clint twirled around with ease as they circled the hall. They’d brought Clint’s French Bulldog, Clive, with them as well, dressed as Yoda (because, _yes_ , Darcy had thought- so much _yes_!). Sam walked in shortly behind them dressed as C-3PO.  Again, his ability to do the voice was a bit freaky.  Seriously, who knew the man was so good at that?

Tony himself went as Han (Darcy had rolled her eyes at that because of course he thought of himself as the handsome space pilot who gets the girl) and Pepper had shown up as Bounty Hunter Leia (Leia disguised as Boushh) from Return of the Jedi. 

Rhodey ended up coming as Boba Fett, despite Tony’s earlier begging that he be Lando. 

“Don’t be racist, Tony,” Rhodey had scolded.

“I’m not!” Tony had whined.  “Lando and Han were best buds! Just like us!”

“No, Tony.”

Bruce shocked everyone when he walked in dressed as Vader. Jarvis had played Darth’s entrance music from A New Hope and Bruce had come marching in, Maria Hill dressed as a storm trooper by his side.  No one had known who either of them were until they’d removed their helmets, smiling as they did so. 

Fury and Coulson arrived together. Fury was (as if there was a doubt) Mace Windu and Coulson opted for R2-D2.  Darcy thought he looked adorable standing next to Steve (Coulson looked like he was in heaven in the pictures she had developed later). Other assistants, paper pushers, and SHIELD people closest to the Avengers showed up dressed as various Jedi, storm troopers, and other characters.  Tony had also sent out invites to other super heroes as well (well, the ones that he knew the identities of, at least.  Spider Man hadn’t gotten a direct invite, but he did try to contact that Parker kid to see if he could let him know about it).  Johnny Storm from the Fantastic Four showed up as Lando (he and Tony got on like a house on fire that night- luckily not literally. It would have been Tony’s house and Johnny’s fire and no one believed they’d survive that kind of incident- super powered or not), and even Logan from the X-Men made an appearance.

Logan had told Darcy that costume parties weren’t really his thing, but she’d convinced him to be the Chewbacca to her Leia. “You’re lucky I like you, kid.” He’d told her with a smile when she had first run up to greet him. He wasn’t wearing fur, and was basically wearing what he always wore- jeans, a tank top under a flannel shirt, and a leather jacket.  But he was also wearing Chewi’s shoulder utility belt, so she called that a win.

The guests danced and ate the night away, having a nice time just sharing each other’s company.  They knew that the next day might bring any sort of emergency (aliens, villains, super villains, chemically enhanced jello-like blobs rolling around the city… hey, it could totally happen) but for now, they were all content to dance and be happy, twirling around the dance floor with the stars in their eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, that was fun. Not very in depth, I know. I might come back and fill it in more later, but for now, this is what it is. I've been staring at this forever trying to figure out how to end it and just finished it off this way. I sort of want to have a Star Wars costume party now...


End file.
